


Black Friday: Alternate Ending

by Bellagia8



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Stan, hurt stan, i love these two so much, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellagia8/pseuds/Bellagia8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things get too crazy at the mall on Black Friday it's up to Stan to make sure Kyle isn't hurt.</p><p>My ending to the Black Friday Trilogy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Friday: Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first South Park story! I hope you all enjoy it! Style is my #1 South Park Ship!

WARNING: READ THE DESCRIPTION BEFORE READINF THIS

Black Friday was hell! Kyle looked at everyone dressed in their war attire. This shouldn't have happened all because of Cartman Stan wasn't here! It was all his fault, if he hadn't sided with the fatass Stan wouldn't be grounded.

"Guys!" A voice yelled out.

Kyle looked out and saw Stan. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was here! He didn't know how but he was here! 

"Stan!" Kyle exclaimed as he hugged Stan.

"I'm here" Stan said as he hugged back.

"How?" Kyle asked.

"I snuck out. I couldn't let you guys face them without me" Stan said.

Kyle smiled as kissed him. Stan eagerly kissed back.

"Ey! The mall is about to open!" Cartman shouted.

"He actually does have a point" Stan said.

"Let's go guys!" Kenny shouted.

Then all hell broke loose. People ran in like mad men.

Kyle and Stan ran with each other. Then Kyle felt himself trip and fall to the ground. He tried to get back up but it was so hard, his little body against hundreds of older people  
.  
Then out of nowhere, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap and around him and shield him from the adults.  
He opened his eyes and saw that Stan was holding him close to him to shield him.

"Stan what are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"What's does it look like? I'm protecting you!" Stan exclaimed.

"But why? I thought you hated me" Kyle said.

Stan then made Kyle look him in the eyes. In that moment it was just them two.

"Listen to me. No matter what we go through, whether it be a fight or whatever I'll always come back to you and be by your side" Stan said.

Kyle then kissed Stan.

Stan then saw an even bigger heard of people. He knew what he had to do.

He wrapped Kyle in his cape and covered Kyle's body with his own.

Stan screamed as he felt boots connect with his body.  
"Stan!" Kyle exclaimed.

Stan just held tighter to Kyle.

He felt his body be pummeled but feeling the body underneath him safe and sound. It made this all worth it.

Later it was just them two. Kyle had lugged Stan all the way back to Stan's house and stan was resting.

Stan smiled as Kyle got the first aid kit.

Kyle did a once over of Stan's injuries, a black eye, bruises all over his body and a bloody lip.

"Oh Stan" Kyle whispered as he cleaned the blood off of Stan's lips.

"It's ok Kyle, I'm ok" Stan said.

"Says the guy with a million bruises on his body" Kyle said looking at Stan's bare chest and back.

Once Kyle was done cleaning Stan's lip, he got the cleaning alcohol and started dabbing at the dark red spots of the bruises.

Stan hissed at the pain.

"I'm sorry" Kyle whispered.

"No!! Not your fault babe" Stan whispered.

"If I hadn't tripped and fell then I wouldn't have Been here doing this.

"It's ok Kyle we're all home right now" Stan whispered.  
Kyle smiled and kissed the spot under his black eye.

"I love you so much" Kyle said.

Stan smiled.

"I love you even more, I don't regret anything from today, I'd do it all again if I had to" Stan said.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Because you're worth protecting" Stan said.

Kyle then carefully wrapped his arms around Stan and they held each other.

The end!


End file.
